Remember This
by Skitty13
Summary: AU. There are certain moments in life, we all want to remember... But there are some that only hold meaning when we're with a certain someone. So, no matter what happens... "remember this." Contestshipping.


Remember This

Memories are important, and we need to take the best of them with us. :)

Here's a little contestshipping for you guys! Its set in an AU.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

May's POV

The sound of a camera shutter click made me pause and turn around.

As he lowered his camera, I met the beautiful green eyes I loved that hid behind the device that always captured just the right moments. Drew always had a way of capturing my best side, no matter how bad my day was. Even I couldn't selfie to make myself look so nice, nor could I make the simple daisy that grew among garden aesthetically pleasing. Although he claimed it was hobby, I knew this talent of his could surpass professionals if he decided to pursue the path of a photographer one day.

I knew that wasn't the path he was on though. But, in all honesty, I was more than happy just to be able to be by his side and support him in any way I could.

Out of habit, I saw the signature smile that would only appeared on his face every time our eyes met. This smile was different from the usual smirk he wore, it was reserved just for me. Even after being together for so long, the light in his eyes seemed to rekindle when he saw me, and it was adorable. So much between us had changed since we had first met. Not this, not yet.

How long would that last?

I offered out my hand, waiting for him to take it.

He looked at me with questioning emerald eyes, but nonetheless, accepted as I hoisted him up the rock I stood. As we gazed down at the sun soaked view, I kept my eyes on the horizon, seeing the distance starting point of our hike. It seemed so much closer earlier, but seeing how far it was, the reality of it all began to sink in.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" I breathed out in a whisper, careful not to disrupt the tranquility of the setting.

I felt Drew rest his chin on shoulder, his free arm wrapping itself around my waist. The insurance of my safety made him relax, and feeling him do made me do the same, leaning back into him gently.

"Nothing compared to you," he replied, his breath tickling my ear.

I let out a giggle in acknowledgement to his response.

We stood there in silence for while, just taking in the views and catching the dimming rays of sunlight. There was still time. Time for the sun to dip into the ocean in the distance, time for the stars to twinkle in the atmosphere, time for the moon to bewitch the realm of the night world in its beauty... and time for us.

Giving his sleeve a small tug in indication of what my intentions were, he immediately caught on as we sat down side by side, feet hanging over the edge. I took in a deep breath, the fresh air and outdoor scents filling my senses. Among it all, I could still catch the lingering scent of a rose that he carried, soft and undeniably his.

The scent alone didn't mean anything, not until I was able to associate it with him. It wasn't until he appeared in my life and spent all those unforgettable moments that were forever ingrained in my memories that all these little things around me were suddenly given so much more meaning.

I know, one day, another view like this will make me think of this very moment.

Of our love.

But, how would I be feeling? Would I still feel the same way I do now?

"I want to see the pictures you took," I said, taking his camera out from his hand.

"Go for it, just don't delete anything."

"I won't."

Slowly going through image by image, I looked at them all in awe from the sheer display of intensity of his talents within my hands. All the little things we encountered on our way up looked amazing, taken so artistically that no one could ever tell all we did was go on a hiking trail. As a kept browsing, I could see among the multitude of photographs, I was in quite a few.

"Drew, are you sure you're focusing on the right thing?" I asked teasingly, showing him the pictures of me.

"I am. You're looking at some of my best work," he replied. A rare soft smile of his donned his face, making it irresistible for me do something about it.

I raised the camera up to my face, angling it slightly to capture him without the glare of the sun.

The click went off, catching the shot of him before the look of surprise overcame him. I looked at the finished photo, smiling at how it turned out. His green hair caught in a slight breeze, his genuine smile and his unmistaken personality that I all loved managed to shine through. Perfect.

"Don't delete this either and make sure to print me a copy of this picture," I instructed, handing his camera back to him. "I want to frame it and put it in my room."

"Want it autographed?" he joked. "It'll cost you though."

"How much?" I asked, looking over at him, swinging my feet a little.

"A dozen or so kisses," he said with a sly smirk.

"You drive a hard deal, sir," I said, pretending to contemplate his words. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, breaking out into a smile seeing his expression change once more. I wasn't the only one who had quick changing reactions in this relationship. "I'll give you the rest later."

He let out a bemused sigh, letting our words once again fade back into the silence that enveloped us once more. I let a few minutes pass, simply enjoying the breezes that passed by.

"I should probably tell you why I dragged you out here," I murmured, turning away from him once more.

He let out a hum in agreement, letting me continue without interrupting.

"I want you to _remember this._ This moment, this atmosphere, your emotions... It doesn't have to include me, as long as you save this to your memories." I intertwined our fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze. "The right kind of happiness is hard to come by, so I want you to have this moment to look back on one day. Even if we're not together anymore, don't let me or anyone else ruin this bliss, these precious minutes... because this is special. Not just anyone can experience what we feel right now. Remember you're amazingly talented, remember you're loved, and remember I'll always believe in you no matter what. Just... _remember this_."

I felt him squeeze my hand.

"What do you mean, May? I can't remember this without you," he said. "You're irreplaceable. I want to _remember this with you._ I would go to the end of the world for you, don't you forget this."

He turned my head his way, making our eyes meet.

"Promise me you'll remember this with me?"

I gave him a nod. "I promise I will if you will."

"Great." He stood up, offering me his hand in return. "Shall we get going before we're stuck on this hike even after it gets dark?"

"Mm," I agreed, throwing my arms around him for a hug first. I leaned in, a mischievous smile tainting my lips as I quietly whispered in his ears.

"Race you!"

As I flew down the hiking path, I could hear him complaining as I laughed. Even though our futures weren't set in stone, I knew I could count on him to be my side. And I would...

 _Remember this._

* * *

Hehe, I hope you guys like this! Just some fluff I thought I'd share with you all. :)

I'll try my best to write more, which will be pretty easy seeing I found a source of endless inspiration recently. ;) Anyways, I wish you all can find a moment in life that you'll be able to treasure forever! Take care!

Thanks for reading and have a glorious day!

~Skitty13


End file.
